Sweet Silence
by xotakux2002x
Summary: wherein for once, hidan cannot swear! poor guy XD kakuhidan fluff, oneshot, a little bit of sasodei too


"Hey, has anyone seen Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, walking into the kitchen and looking at Deidara and Sasori, who were already at the table.

"No, actually. We thought he was still asleep, since the base if free from religious ranting for once," Sasori said as he sipped on his coffee. Deidara looked at the banker. "And isn't it your job to keep track of him, un?"

"I am his partner, not his keeper."

"And his seme," Sasori added under his breath, making Deidara smirk. Just then, Hidan walked into the room, looking particularly glum. "Hey Hidan, what's wrong? You forget to pray for six hours straight yesterday, un?" To the artist's immense surprise, Hidan merely shot him a glare before sitting down at the table.

"What's wrong, Hidan?" Sasori asked, curious. "Normally you wouldn't be so docile, especially this early in the morning. Could it be that you're finally becoming more tolerant?" The Jashinist shot him a lethal look before returning his gaze to the countertop. Kakuzu raised a brow. "What's this? Hidan taking two insults in a row? I suppose next we'll hear about you wanting to renounce Jashin and become an upstanding member of society, complete morals and everything." Hidan shot up, turned to the three men, opened his mouth-

And let out several hoarse gasps.

The other Akatsuki's eyes widened as Hidan turned red and rapidly walked out of the room, returning a moment later with a dry erase board and marker. He began scribbling on it and held it up a moment later for the others to read. "I HAVE LARINGYTIS."

The artists stared and the miser shook his head. "That's what you get for always going around yelling about Jashin. This was bound to happen sooner or later." Deidara smirked evilly and walked over to the poor zealot. "Aww, you can't talk, un?" He smirked and poked the Jashinist. "Finally, a few days free of your constant preaching, un." He walked away. "Too bad. I bet the sex won't be nearly as good if you can't scream Kakuzu's name-" Hidan stood up again, knocking the chair back and mouthing several choice words, only managing to get out a faint squeak here and there. Deidara dropped onto the floor, rolling around from his laughter. "Oh man….this is…too funny….un…." Hidan turned red and stormed out of the room, carrying the dry erase board with him.

Kakuzu walked down the hall to their room a few minutes later. "Hidan, can I come in?" Silence. Of course. Kakuzu reached out and grabbed the doorknob, turning it. He assumed that since their room was unlocked, it was safe to come in.

Bad assumption.

The banker barely had time to duck before Hidan's scythe came flying at him, nearly taking off his head. "Hidan, what the hell?!" The Jashinist had turned his attention back to his writing tablet and was furiously scribbling on it. A moment later, he held up the message, written in slightly messy scrawl. "YOU COULD HAVE STOOD UP FOR ME, ASSHOLE."

"Hidan, you never want me to fight your battles…" more scribbling cut off Kakuzu. "THAT'S BECAUSE NORMALLY I CAN FIGHT THE DAMN THINGS, DUMBASS."

"What do you want me to do?"

"DUNNO." Kakuzu mentally rolled his eyes. Of course. "Look, I'll be right back, ok?" The Jashinist frowned and nodded, turning away from the door. Kakuzu walked out of the room, leaving the Jashinist alone with his thoughts. _"That bastard; I can't use my Jashin damned voice, so he just sits there like the dumbass he is and lets the little cross dresser screw with me-" _the door opening interrupted his thoughts. _"Is Kuzu already y back?"_ "Feel any better, un?" Hidan clenched his fists and rose from the bed.

Sasori and Kakuzu were in the kitchen, talking, when their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a series of crashes, followed immediately by Deidara flying through the air and crashing onto the kitchen floor. "You just couldn't leave him alone, could you, brat?" Sasori asked, staring down at his injured partner. Deidara merely groaned and shot his lover a pitiful, uke-ish look. "Sasori danna, un…"

The red head walked over and scooped up the blonde, carrying him out of the room bridal style. "Aww, is Dei-chan hurt? Don't worry, I'll make you feel better…" Kakuzu could have sworn he heard and evil laugh escape the Akasuna's lips as he disappeared from sight.

Hidan was back on the bed, pouting, when he heard the door open again. He ignored the footsteps approaching him, until their owner stopped right behind him. "Here." The Jashinist didn't move.

Kakuzu sighed and walked in front of Hidan, kneeling down to be eye level with the Jashinist. "Drink this before I shove it down your little throat." The immortal looked to Kakuzu's hands and saw that the banker was holding a steaming mug. Suspiciously, Hidan took hold of the container and began sipping on the warm liquid. It was tea.

He looked at his partner, a confused expression on his face. "It'll make your throat feel better," the miser explained, sitting down next to his partner on their bed. "Although why I have any desire to make you heal up faster so you can go back to bitching about every little thing is beyond any reasoning known to man." Hidan blinked before returning his attention to the steaming beverage in front of him, and he began to drink less cautiously now.

Kakuzu watched his partner with mild interest before turning to gaze out the window. This little problem would cost the organization; it wasn't safe to send Hidan out into the field with anyone, because he couldn't warn them of incoming danger or signal them in the dark, so- the weight on the mattress shifted, and he looked down to see his partner climbing into his lap. "Hidan?" the Jashinist thrust his empty mug into the banker's hands, reminding Kakuzu of a young child. "Hmm, you're really not happy about this, are you?' Kakuzu muttered as he set the cup down on the bedside table. Hidan shot him a flat look, making the banker chuckle. "Don't be so bratty about this. A few days of you not talking will do all of us some good." This remark earned him a glare and a cuff on the side of his head.

"Alright, I'll be nice." The banker wrapped both arms around his partner and hugged him to his chest, effectively calming Hidan down. He slowly leaned back, until the two of them fell backwards onto the bed.

As they lay there in silence, Kakuzu felt more relaxed then he had in a long time. "See? The quiet can be a good thing," he whispered.

And for once Hidan didn't protest.


End file.
